Small Problems With Small Solutions
by The 4th Snake
Summary: Janet finds herself worrying about the state of her marriage as Hank spends more and more time on his research. Can they patch things up before their relationship breaks down forever?


Janet let out a sigh as she stared longingly at the pictures in the holiday brochures she had strewn about on the bed. She had proposed that she and Hank take a cruise somewhere a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, Hank was too wrapped up in his research to go anywhere.

She couldn't exactly blame him though; his research with Pym Particles was groundbreaking, even beyond anything Tony Stark or Reed Richards had managed, and using those particles to become a crime-fighting duo was the most amazing thing Jan had ever experienced, but the research was beginning to strain their relationship.

Since Hank's breakthrough, he had become more and more engrossed in his work. As a result, their time together had been significantly reduced and over half of their meagre combined income went directly into his work, leaving them not nearly enough to afford any such luxury as a cruise, barely scraping by in a tiny apartment.

Jan scooped up the brochures and tossed them into the waste paper basket. She hoped that Hank's research would someday soon gain the recognition it deserved, partly because such an incredibly hard-working man deserved such recognition, but also because Jan wanted something of their old life back.

She headed to his 'lab' to see how he was doing. Hank was the kind of person who would often forget to eat or drink while working, leaving it up to Janet to keep him going with life's essentials. Recently, he had been practising his control over ants, making them construct a small model ship; eighteenth century Spanish, she thought. So far, it had been going well, if a little slowly.

Upon arriving in the lab, she found it deserted. Hank was gone, though there were signs that he had been here until very recently. His ship was still here, though his ant farm was not. Shrugging, Janet began heading back to their bedroom when she heard Hank call out her name. After her response, he asked her to come into the bathroom.

This was on odd request and Janet found herself wondering if he had somehow gotten himself trapped in there. Upon opening the door, Janet found Hank, wearing naught but his Ant-Man helmet and a black speedo. It was a surprising sight, but not one Jan particularly took issue with, given his surprisingly impressive physique. What she was concerned by was the black two-piece swimsuit hung up just behind him. The room was filled with the sound of the ocean from a stereo Hank had set up and the room was strangely lit by a daylight bulb. After taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Janet went to speak up, but instead noticed that the bath was filled with water. Did he want to take a bath together? With his helmet on?

Then, she noticed that the water was not the only thing in the bath; floating atop the water was a ship very similar to the one he had been constructing with the ants, only this one was much more modern in design, almost like a cruise ship.

Realising what Hank had in mind, Janet smiled as she stepped forward and kissed him. She slipped into her swimsuit and the pair shrunk down to the scale of the ship, which was apparently being sailed around the bath by a few ants under Hank's control, allowing the pair to enjoy their miniature cruise unimpeded.

Moving to the bow of the ship and watching as they passed a few assorted items Hank had placed in the bath for realism, Janet closed her eyes and took in the calming sounds and salty air. Everything was perfect. Wordlessly, Hank placed his arms around her and she turned to kiss him.

Janet felt foolish for having thought there was a strain on their relationship, especially when her partner, in addition to being the smartest man she knew, was also the sweetest.

* * *

 _This is just a small scene idea I had randomly and wrote up in about half an hour. But if anyone has a better title idea, I'm open to them._

 _And yes, Hank hit Jan that one time. So what? People get angry and lash out. It happens. If there's one thing Hank will never live down, it should be creating fucking Ultron, not hitting his wife one time in the 70's._


End file.
